Known in the art are various utility tools used for drywall applications and the like, such as putty knives, screwdrivers, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,586 granted on Sep. 7, 1937, to NAUMOVICH relates to a screw driver. There is described an article which is characterized by a flat metallic handle portion adapted to continue into a scraper blade, and a screw driver pivotally mounted on the rear end of said handle portion and adapted to assume a closed position against one side portion of said handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,098 B1 granted on Mar. 11, 2003, to GRINGER et al. relates to a multiple tool device. There is described a taping knife which includes a continuous shaft having a blade on a first end thereof, and a hammer on a second end thereof. A handle surrounds the shaft with the blade extending from one end thereof, and the hammer extending from the other end thereof. The handle preferably is constructed with a molded inner core and a soft molded rubber overlay. The hammer includes a hammering surface generally perpendicular to a central axis of the handle. The inner core is preferably constructed of a molded thermoplastic, and the overlay is preferably constructed of an injection molded rubber. The handle may include a bit storage slot for receiving and storing a screwdriver bit. The overlay may include a plurality of flexible fingers adjacent to the bit storage slot for securing a screwdriver bit in the slot. The hammer may include a sleeve for receiving a screwdriver bit with a working portion of the bit extending from the sleeve.
Also known to the Applicant are the following US patents, patent application and industrial design which describe various utility tools and the like, some of which contain integrated and retractable screwdriver attachments: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,194; 2,839,110; 3,774,252; 5,063,627; 5,251,352; 5,720,063; 5,870,786; 5,927,164; 6,131,222; 6,272,708 B1; 6,530,098 B1; 6,662,521 B1; 6,769,147 B1; 6,996,868 B1; 2009/0313765 A1; and U.S. Pat. No. D380,661.
It is also known in the art that workers need to use different tools in order to carry out different tasks during drywall applications and the like, and the use of different tools is somewhat disadvantageous in that, namely, time is wasted when going from one tool to another, and that additional space is required for the provision of such various tools in a given tool box, tool belt, etc. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a tool, such as a putty knife for example, which would be devised to carry out several tasks which would normally be done by means of a plurality of different other corresponding tools.
Some of the above-listed documents described utility tools comprise integrated and retractable screw bit mechanisms, but these mechanisms are known to be not optimal in terms of design, ergonomics, multitasking, easy of use and other considerations (ex. torque transfer when screwing fasteners, etc.).
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a utility tool, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.